


Zolf Is A Bottom But It's One Shots

by enbyjesus



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Nonbinary Character, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyjesus/pseuds/enbyjesus
Summary: Zolf is an awful person. But his hair is pretty. We're an state alchemist, who was granted the ability to go undercover as a cleaner, as to investigate Zolf J. Kimblee. However, a crush is also involved.
Relationships: Zolf J. Kimblee/Original Character(s), Zolf J. Kimblee/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Zolf Is A Bottom But It's One Shots

**Author's Note:**

> Overall though, this is just random one-shots (at least right now). Also nonbinary reader, afab post-top because purposefully human transmutation. If you can get rid of tiddies and see the truth all in one run, I'd do it too. I don't know if this'll be relevant, but lettin you know. And since this is overall just a me-self-insert, if you see neopronouns mind your own business🙄🙄

"You're my prey." 

The man's long hair flowed with his movements, as his hand held your head up. His smooth thumb trailing across your rough lips. The few strands which were left out of his ponytail latched to his face.

He moved closer "And it's simple as that, sweetie." He finished the thought, while the black strands now tickled your face.

He's so… stereotypical. "Kimblee, please. Don't make me laugh." Your smirk transforms to a smile. He looked at you intently. 

You wrap your hands around his neck, with his face so close. It'd take everything in you not to kiss the man right that, but that's probably what he'd want. 

He flinched due to your movement for a second, but quickly repositioned. Sinking into the feeling of your arms around his shoulders, ever so lightly brushing his neck.

For this man to ever think he could guilt, or in anyway force you into this position, seemed like a crime in and of itself. However, the man hardly saw such the way you did.

"You deny it, yet here we are."

His hand falls more to your cheek, cuffing your face. Even his eyes were begging for some sort of human contact. It's no surprise, due to his imprisonment. Not that part of you didn't feel satisfied knowing he'd likely never get out, but it did feel a bit of remorse.

Such a waste a man, and of a mind... If he had just not attacked those officers.

... However that's not the end of his assaults, of course.

While his embrace was quite comfortable. Warm, and surprisingly soft, it was only an amount of time till he got too excited. Power seems to be the biggest turn on for the man. You can't allow for that. Your hands clap, and place themselves onto his upper back. By stopping at the second phase, decomposition, his tattered shirt was gone. 

This man couldn't really believe you were just a cleaner, right? He's smarter than that. 

But, that was far aside from the point. His eyes shined with shock. He's much too rusty to fight back significantly. You kick his leg, push back his arms, till his body hits the concrete with a thud. 

About a few feets away from him, your hands meet and hit the ground, the same material and connected to the wall Kimblee was now hit on. And had him pinned to the wall, hands and feet.

"Seems like you're my prey now." You get close, now holding him with your hand. Carefully holding his cheek, his skin was so unhealthy while here. The thought ruined the smirk on your face for but a moment. 

"I suppose I underestimated you." He remarks. However, leaning into your touch. While just as sad, the desire to be needed recovered the lost grin.

"No hard feelings, I overestimated you, afterall. In all honesty, I thought you knew I was a state alchemist."  
You respond, one hand now trailing dow the mans side. He's much thinner than even the other inmates. However, his body still held a charm, although somewhat saddening when you had thought about it too much. The hand soon rested on ths mans waist.

"So, what do you want?" He asks, completely void of tone.

"Awww… did I read the room wrong, or are you just asking that to tease me?" Your hand was now long gone from his face, and any other mention of his body.

"And to think I went through all this trouble too." You sigh. He had yet to respond, as if he was given much time.

You rid your makeshift shackles, and see him rubbing his wrists. 

"Sorry for the misunderstanding, Kimblee. See you tomorrow!" You edge the bars of the cell, while he stands there. Long admiring the freedom now given to his hands. 

But, you both knew he wouldn't do anything drastic. Even if he's an idiot, he's not that stupid... You hope. 

However, if you thought he would try to bust out, you wouldn't have been 'manipulated' into taking his cuffs off. Or coming into this cell. 

No other cleaner, or even most alchemists, would allow themselves into that position. But, you had been studying him, though all your flirtatious interactions, and silent hours.

"And make sure to put back on those shackles, don't want them thinking we did anything unprofessional." You toss the key to them. However he fits them back on was his issue, while, due to your little stunt- it wasn't exactly the primary issue right now.

"You said you're coming back tomorrow?" He asks, intent too fogged as to truly read him.

"Most likely, however that depends on if my little pet can behave himself." You respond, in a sing-song tone. Your acting was getting boring, trying to upset him was a much more enjoyable role. Assigned only by yourself, of course. 

"Little pet?" He laughs.  
"I'm the Crimson Alchemist, the manipulative and psychotic killer, you know." He remarks, as if you haven't read over his list of kills and crimes as a past time before bed. As if you didn't note every change in his voice, with his attempts to manipulate you in one way or another.

"I'd sure hope I know what you are, one 'manipulative and psychotic killer' to another. Or rather, just the term 'alchemist' would be enough to clarify that much."  
You respond, giving in all too much. 

You close the cell, and wave a hand, without looking back at him. Although, an integral part of you wished so badly.

"See you tomorrow."  
"I'll be looking forward to it."


End file.
